blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck Rangers/Gallery/1
Truck Rangers! S1E14 Overview of campground.png S1E14 Rudy and Gus in a canoe; Joe and Stripes go fishing.png S1E14 Joe reels the line in; Darington and Ferris carry a canoe.png S1E14 Zeg carries a log.png|Zeg! S1E14 Trucks enjoying the campsite.png S1E14 Joe and Gus at the campfire.png S1E14 Darington and Starla play tug-of-war.png S1E14 Blaze's grand entrance.png S1E14 Blaze jumps off a hill.png S1E14 Blaze flies through the air.png S1E14 Blaze raising the flag.png S1E14 Blaze raises the flag.png S1E14 Blaze and AJ salute and sing.png|♪ Truck Rangers! ♪ S1E14 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|Hi, I'm Blaze. S1E14 AJ waving to the viewer.png|And this is my best friend, AJ. S1E14 AJ shows his ranger sash.png|Check it out, we’re Truck Rangers! S1E14 Blaze "When you're a Truck Ranger".png|When you're a Truck Ranger... S1E14 Blaze puts on his ranger hat.png|...You get to wear special hats and do cool stuff in the woods. S1E14 Trucks riding in a canoe.png|Like row boats! S1E14 Canoe riders watch Blaze jump over them.png S1E14 Joe and Gus by the fire.png|And roast marshmallows! S1E14 Blaze flings marshmallows into the air.png S1E14 Joe and Gus get marshmallows.png|"Now, that's s'more like it." S1E14 Joe and Gus high tire.png S1E14 Blaze passes tents.png|We even get to sleep in tents! S1E14 One tent not set up.png S1E14 Truck trying to hoist tent.png S1E14 Blaze comes to help.png S1E14 Blaze hoisting the tent.png S1E14 Tent successfully hoisted.png S1E14 Blaze hears a bugle.png Gabby's announcement S1E14 Blaze sees Gabby onstage.png S1E14 Gabby blows a bugle.png S1E14 Gabby "Gather round, Truck Rangers!".png S1E14 Gabby is the troop leader.png S1E14 Blaze heading for the stage.png S1E14 Gabby addresses the Truck Rangers.png S1E14 Gabby "I have a big surprise".png S1E14 Stripes "What is it, Gabby?".png S1E14 Gabby giving her announcement.png S1E14 Gabby pulling a lever.png S1E14 Super Ranger badges revealed.png S1E14 Darington wants a badge.png S1E14 Zeg wants a badge.png S1E14 Starla asks how to get badges.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Frog Finding badge.png S1E14 Super Frog Finding Badge close-up.png S1E14 Stripes and truck astounded.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Mountain Climbing badge.png S1E14 Super Mountain Climbing Badge close-up.png S1E14 Darington and Zeg astounded.png S1E14 Gabby presents the Super Bravery badge.png S1E14 Super Bravery Badge close-up.png S1E14 Blaze "How do we earn that one?".png S1E14 Gabby explains.png S1E14 Truck Rangers chatting left side.png S1E14 Truck Rangers chatting right side.png Earn those badges! S1E14 Starla wants to earn the Super Mountain Climbing badge.png S1E14 Stripes wants to earn the Super Frog Finding Badge.png S1E14 Gabby asks Blaze what badge he'll earn.png S1E14 Blaze "I don't know".png S1E14 Blaze decides to earn all the badges.png S1E14 Gabby "But if anyone can do it".png S1E14 Blaze happy with Gabby's encouragement.png S1E14 Crusher peeks from behind a tent.png S1E14 Crusher and Pickle wearing ranger hats.png S1E14 Crusher has a plan to earn badges.png S1E14 Pickle "Work hard and earn them".png S1E14 Crusher "By cheating!".png S1E14 Crusher dancing backwards.png S1E14 Crusher hits the flagpole.png S1E14 Flag drops on Crusher.png S1E14 Crusher annoyed.png S1E14 Gabby "Okay, Truck Rangers".png S1E14 Gabby "Earn those badges".png Come on, let's go! S1E14 AJ "We'd better hurry".png S1E14 Blaze wants to use Blazing Speed.png S1E14 Speed boosters deploy.png S1E14 Blazing Speed request.png S1E14 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S1E14 Blazing Speed in use.png S1E14 Blaze "Come on, let's go".png S1E14 Blaze jumping up a hill.png S1E14 Blaze flies over the camp.png S1E14 Blaze reaches the camp exit.png S1E14 Blaze leaves the camp.png S1E14 Blaze enters the forest.png S1E14 AJ steering Blaze.png S1E14 Blaze on the grass.png S1E14 Blaze knocks over some logs.png S1E14 Blaze tipping his ranger hat.png S1E14 Blaze gets back on the grass.png S1E14 Blaze jumps through a canyon.png S1E14 Blaze still jumping through canyon.png S1E14 Blaze leaves the canyon.png S1E14 AJ holding the steering wheel.png S1E14 AJ slams on the gas.png S1E14 Blaze speeding up.png S1E14 Blaze jumps off a hill in the forest.png S1E14 Blaze flying high.png S1E14 Blaze lands on a tree.png S1E14 Blaze flies through the air again.png S1E14 Blaze speeds further into the forest.png To return to the Truck Rangers episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries